Say Hello To Dad
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Father's day is here and Natsu has left his house to his favorite spot in Magnolia. However, he has some...unexpected company. This can be looked at as Romance if you squint.


**This is another Natsu X Gray one-shot for Father's Day. How are y'all doing? I hope the holiday is going well. **

**Any who on with the story and let's get started. **

* * *

It was another day in the city of Magnolia, well actually not exactly. Today was a day that the two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail cherish the most. Father's day was a very important holiday for the rambunctious dragon slayers Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. Even though Gajeel himself says to everyone that his father-Metalicana- was a bastard for leaving him that day they all know he still cares about him.

Natsu Dragneel however never once talked bad about his father. He didn't understand why he left but didn't hold a grudge against him. All he wanted was to find him and learn why. Natsu loved Igneel because Igneel never gave up on him. He raised him to be the man he is today. He couldn't hate his father for that. He loves the person he has grown up to be.

Natsu can be very gullible and naïve most of the time. However he also can be very irritable when it comes to fighting. He loved to pick a fight with anyone because he finds it a way to burn off steam as well to connect and get closer. So he may seem like a violent idiot but he is really a friend who uses his fists to get closer to his friends. This is probably why he and Gray fight so much. Lastly like his fighting, Natsu is a true friend. He fights for his friends just as hard as he does fighting with them. He fights with enough passion to make you burn from his flames. He may fight his hardest with his enemies but he never holds a grudge against them.

He really is a good person.

So as a day like today it's only natural for Natsu wanting to wish his father a Happy Father's day. However the weather may not seem to be agreeing with Natsu today as it is raining heavily. The dark clouds in the sky hover over the town creating a not so cheery atmosphere for those celebrating the supposed to be cheery holiday. The sounds of crashing and banging from above only make the weather worse. Thunder and lightning can be as annoying as it is scary.

Natsu however doesn't mind it as he walks out of his house, umbrella in hand into the streets of Magnolia. He held his head high as he searched for his destination. He went there every year to "speak" with his father. It was something he cherished so much.

Walking down the street, he looked around the area. He knew no one was around because of the nasty weather but making sure that no one was following him was a big must. This is one of the things that Natsu likes to keep private. Seeing no one around, Natsu continued on with his walk.

* * *

A few blocks behind Natsu stood another Fairy Tail member with his eyes on Natsu. He himself was wondering what Natsu was up to. Unlike Natsu he refused to hold an umbrella to cover himself up from the rain. Well he didn't really have any clothes on to cover himself up with anyways. However he didn't seem to notice.

So as he watched him make his leave and continue to walk down the street, he himself came out from behind the building his was hiding behind and started his way behind Natsu, sneaking down the streets behind him.

To him, Natsu was someone who didn't keep secrets from any of his friends but this seems to be different. For Natsu to keep secrets from anyone, especially him was a bit hurtful. He seemed to think that this was something that he didn't need to know but he thought otherwise as if he was walking out alone in a thunderstorm with no one else around was something to be concerned about.

To say he was worried for the pinkette.

* * *

Natsu couldn't get over the fact that he was being followed. He could feel something that feels like eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. He wasn't sure if someone actually was behind him but he was hoping there wasn't. He can't stand it when people try and follow him. He thinks people should mind their own business unless it's something that is seriously important.

Being followed in weather like this is one of the things that make his skin crawl. He's heard stories of what happens to people in weather like this. And they aren't anything good. He's heard from some members of the guild that some girls would get raped by pedophiles that hide out in dark alleys. He's heard of some wizards, some even from the guild who have been beaten by strangers and robbed for foolish crap like money. However, Natsu may be scared of something like that happening to him he knows that he can defend himself. He'll burn any asshole who tries anything on him.

As he made his way to the gates of the guild Fairy Tail he looked inside to see if anyone was around. He saw that the doors were closed and that no one was outside. Most likely because of the weather! Natsu took this as a "coast is clear" sign and started his way passed the Fairy Tail guild. As he passed by he could hear the music that is Gajeel Redfox. Of course people would normally be booing the iron dragon slayer for his horrible singing but today his song is more sincere and sad. It even brought a tear to his eye.

Gajeel isn't all bad.

As he made his way passed the guild hall and down the road the feeling of the eyes burning a hole in head came back. He turned around only to see nothing. That really freaked him out but decided to continue on anyways. He believed it was just anxiety. He only heard about the stories a few months ago but he tried to get over them.

It wasn't really working.

As he made it to a large field he started to cross over it. The sound of the grass rustling under his feet made him a bit jumpy. Another crash of lightning however didn't faze him. The lightning wasn't a problem for him. He knew that the lightning flashes could not hurt him. The feeling of the grass tickling his feet made him smile sadly.

Making his way to the end of the field he made it to his destination; the cliff-edge that sits on the edge of the Magnolia looking over the city. To say it is pretty high up. Natsu got down onto his knees; ignoring the fact that rain had and is still soaking the area; and released his umbrella by closing it and placing it beside him. He knew that he would be soaked by the time he was done but he did what he had to do. He then closed his eyes, clasped his hands together and began to think about his father. Everything they did together, everything that happened after he left and everything he did to find him.

Natsu missed his father so much.

* * *

A few yards away from the silent Natsu is exhibitionist, ice make mage watching him from behind a nearby tree. To say he was surprised that he hasn't gotten caught because of the Dragon Slayers sensitive hearing. He must be really zoned out or toning everything out. Something must be seriously wrong for him to be out here in the rain doing what looks to be praying for god knows what with a sad atmosphere.

What is going on with Natsu?

Whatever it was, Gray couldn't figure it out. To say he was worried for his pink haired friend. He was tempted to go over and talk to him but he didn't want to interrupt. When Gray saw Natsu come all the way up here; he noticed that he was being very sneaky as well as jumpy. This added more question to Gray's list of questions for why Natsu is here. As he watched he began to grow more impatient. Natsu was so stiff but he was also very relaxed.

Gray decided that he had had enough. Getting out from behind the tree, he slowly made his way over. Still Natsu showed no signs of noticing his presence. Gray let out a growl of annoyance before stopping right beside him.

He still hadn't noticed.

Gray felt his blood began to boil with annoyance and anger. He clenched his fists tight before kneeling beside Natsu. At this rate the only way he'll notice is when he _finally _opens his damn eyes and faces Gray himself. So Gray continued to stare at Natsu; he could see Natsu's emotions written all over his face. He could see everything.

_The worry, the fear, the sadness…_

He had never seen so many _negative _emotions radiating off of him before. It was a bit scary. Gray was used to seeing Natsu as a happy guy with a grin on his face twenty-four-seven. Seeing him like this-like he's about to cry- is heart breaking to say the least.

Just what is he thinking about?

Natsu's eyes finally re-opened and he smiled sadly. But then-

_Punch_

Pain filled Gray's cheek as Natsu's fist had just embedded it; hard. Gray growl and looked back at Natsu who was glaring at the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Gray yelled.

Natsu looked up at Gray with an intense glare that even made Gray flinch.

"Why did you follow me here?" Natsu asked.

"You're mad that I followed you. Natsu, you liked someone hit you with a bus, what did you expect." Gray shot back.

Natsu looked away from Gray for a moment and decided to look back over the city of Magnolia. Gray blinked; he rarely ever got ignore by anyone after making a comment, especially Natsu.

"Following me here was very rude of you. I knew you were sneaky but this a whole new low." Natsu said. Gray was about to re-tort but Natsu cut him off. "However, coming here for the reason you did was very sweet." Natsu smiled brightly at Gray, this caused Gray to blush with embarrassment. "Thank you."

Gray looked away from Natsu to hide the blush on his cheeks. Things like a blush on the others cheeks was something the two liked to point out to each other to tease each other.

"I wouldn't call it sweet but thanks for the compliment." Gray said.

Natsu frowned as he noticed that Gray had not looked back at him.

"Gray, are you ok?" Natsu asked.

His own cheeks becoming bright red, not from embarrassment like Gray but from the rain and the cold air; his magic may keep his body warm but the rain is still something that can turn his body heat down a bit. Gray on the other hand does the opposite where he is used to the cold of snow and rain but is affected heavily but hot summer weather.

"I'm fine Natsu, there's nothing to worry about." Gray answered.

"But why can't you look at me?" Natsu asked, confusion written all over his face. "Are you embarrassed by me that I would come out in the rain and sit here and pray?"

"What are you praying for anyways? You don't seem like someone who would even bother to remember to do that." Gray asked.

Natsu pouted before grabbing his umbrella, tempted to whack Gray with it.

"I came here to remember my father. Igneel was a great help to me. The least I could do was remember him on Father's Day." Natsu explained.

Gray looked back at Natsu with surprise.

"Father's day?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah Gray its Father's Day. Did you forget or something?" Natsu asked.

Gray sighed before standing up from the ground. "I don't really bother with family related holidays since my parents aren't with me anymore. I have the guild but I don't really see anyone as a father figure. So Father's day just left my mind. I found it as an unimportant holiday to celebrate." Gray explained.

"Just because you don't have a father figure doesn't mean you don't have to celebrate it." Natsu said.

"I know." Gray said.

"Then why not continue to celebrate it the way I do?" Natsu asked.

"Because I don't remember much about them; I lost them at a young age. It's hard to remember them." Gray said.

"Then just do what anyone else would do." Natsu said. He smiled before starting to walk away. "Say hello to them."

"And how would I do that?" I asked.

"Just say it. Look up into the heavens with a smile... and say hello." Natsu said.

"You know...I may just do that." Gray said to himself.

"I'm glad that I could help." Natsu said before walking off.

Gray smiled before chasing after him; the pinkette took notice to this and ran away from him. He wasn't going to let the exhibitionist bet him. So they took this opportunity to race to the guild. Loser had to buy the other a cup of hot chocolate.

So Gray learned that even though his parents aren't alive that he can still celebrate a holiday centered on them. Natsu may not look like the smartest guy around but he sure can give great advice. So, he's going to take Natsu's advice.

And say hello.


End file.
